bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonata Kaito
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820205 |no = 8081 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 17 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 206 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 78 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = A songster who appeared from another world. Getting adjusted to life in Grand Gaia, Kaito struggled to find a way to rid himself of the loneliness he felt from time to time. However, he soon discovered that the encouragement and love that he received from all those who came to hear his music within the ruins filled him with a great amount of energy and joy. In order to repay their kindness, he trained as hard as he possibly could, reaching a new level of artistic ability that he hadn't thought possible before. Determined more than ever to put his heart into each of his performances, his music began to sound more natural and melodious than its former choppy and robotic counterpart. And though his popularity kept spreading throughout the region, he was known to all as an extremely talented, yet modest artist who never abused his fame. |summon = Keep your eyes peeled, and your ears open! I'll show you what the power of music can really do! |fusion = Talent is important, but so is hard work. I have to keep training my voice! |evolution = Presenting the new and improved Kaito! I'll give you a performance that you'll never forget! | hp_base = 4150 |atk_base = 1216 |def_base = 1396 |rec_base = 1175 | hp_lord = 5280 |atk_lord = 1680 |def_lord = 1727 |rec_lord = 1427 | hp_anima = 5872 |rec_anima = 1269 |atk_breaker = 1838 |def_breaker = 1569 |atk_guardian = 1522 |def_guardian = 1885 | hp_oracle = 4687 |rec_oracle = 1585 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 220 |rec_bonus = 160 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = Aquatic Melody |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def and 25% boost to HP of all Units when 6 elements are present and chance of boost to BB gauge when attacked |lsnote = 60% chance to fill 5-6 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Flowing Rhythm |bbdescription = 14 combo Water attack on all enemies & boost to Def for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 820204 |evointo = 820206 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 20133 |evomats3 = 20191 |evomats4 = 820035 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon - Limited Time - May 3, 07:00 ~ Jun 5, 06:59 PST |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Kaito2 }}